Korir
|Base ID = }} Korir is the Nord Jarl of Winterhold. He can be found in the Jarl's Longhouse in Winterhold. He is the father of Assur and husband of Thaena. He does not approve of the College of Winterhold, and his opinions are typically ignored by the other Jarls, due to Winterhold not being seen as one of the "important" holds in Skyrim. If banished from Winterhold, he will reside in Brunwulf Free-Winter's house in Windhelm with his family. Personality Korir's influence is deeply affected by The Great Collapse and the existence of the College of Winterhold. He carries the grudges of his ancestors while refusing to abandon his home, but fails to realize the impact this has on his son. Despite this, he continues to serve Winterhold dutifully as its staunch protector in troubled times. Interactions Helm of Winterhold If the Dragonborn asks him for work, he sends them to recover the Helm of Winterhold, hoping to improve the standing of Winterhold. Thane of Winterhold In order to be named Thane of Winterhold, the Dragonborn must help three residents of Winterhold. Dialogue "What's your business here in Winterhold?" :I'm here for the College. "Should've known. Not that it matters anymore. No one bothers coming to Winterhold for any other reason." ::' You have a problem with the College?' "I do, and if you count yourself among their numbers then you've blood on your hands as well. There's nothing left of Winterhold. Nothing! Everyone knows it's the College's fault that the sea swallowed our city. Still they deny it, but we all know the truth." :Just passing through. "Stay clear of that College, if you know what's good for you. Nothing but foul deeds behind those walls." ::What's wrong with the College? "Look around you. Winterhold is in this state because of those damned mages. They sit up there in their tower, doing gods-know-what, and who watches over them? The guards don't even dare go up there unless they've no choice." :Does it matter? "It does. The College has caused enough problems; don't need you or anyone else adding to them. If you're not here for the College, then you've little other reason to be in Winterhold at all." :I'd like to know more about Winterhold's history. "What's there to tell? It's mostly gone now, thanks to those damned mages in the College. Someday there'll be proof they caused the Great Collapse. Most of a city just dropping off into the sea... That doesn't just happen." Helm of Winterhold You're the Jarl? I'm looking for work. "Winterhold has lost much of its history, and with that much of its power. I aim to change that. I've heard rumors of the resting place of the Helm of Winterhold, the very same helm that Jarl Hanse wore in the First Era. Hanse was in line to be High King of Skyrim, you know. Having that might get the ear of the other Holds and give me some authority." :I'll recover the helm. "Good. I'll have a sum of gold waiting for your return." :I don't have time for that. "Then I have no work for you." ::I have the Helm of Winterhold. "Can you believe that this hold used to contend for the throne of the High King? Now perhaps others will listen. Here, your reward as promised. You have Winterhold's thanks." Thane of Winterhold "Those cursed mages... It's their fault Winterhold is gone." :Anything else you need, my jarl? "There is room in my court for a new Thane. It's an honorary title, mainly, but there are a few perks someone like you could make use of. However, I could only grant the title to someon e who is known throughout my Hold. You help my people, and I'll make you my Thane." ::It would be an honor. "Good luck to you." ::I don't have time for that right now. "Then stop wasting my time." (After helping three citizens of Winterhold) I've helped your people. "Then by my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Winterhold. I grant you this weapon from the armory to serve as your badge of office. I'll also notify the guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, now." Conversations Assur Assur: "Eirid says the mages at the College are nice people, but you said they're bad." Korir: "Eirid's a little girl who doesn't understand that they're responsible for destroying our home." Assur: "Why did they do that? Why would they be so evil?" Korir: "Because they don't care about you or I, cub. They think they're better than all of us, and that we can just be thrown away." Assur: "I hate them." Korir: "That's my boy." Thaena Thaena: "That...wizard is still at the inn. I can't believe Dagur allows him to stay there." Korir: "That is what its come to. No one seems to care what they've done to our home." Thaena: "Its clear that memories are far too short." Korir: "And its clear that money matters more to Dagur than honor." Korir: "Looks to be another cold day." Thaena: "Aren't they all?" Korir: "Not like this. Feels colder than usual. Bet it's those damned Mages." Thaena: "I'm sure you're right." Quotes *''"You know Winterhold used to be the seat of power in Skyrim? Now it's a shell."'' *''"The College is the worst thing that's ever happened to Winterhold, maybe to Skyrim."'' *''"Those cursed mages... It's their fault Winterhold is gone."'' *''"What is it now?"'' *''"You want something?"'' *''"I don't care how many Colleges they build, or how much the sea swallows up. I'll outlast them all."'' *''"It wasn't enough that the College still stands, now the damnable Empire has Winterhold. I hope they all freeze to death."'' – In exile *''"What do you want, milk-drinker?"'' – In exile *''"Thrown out of my own home, after all these years. I can't believe it."'' – In exile Bugs * Curiously, if one attacks Korir if he has been exiled to Brunwulf Free-Winter's House, the Dragonborn will gain a bounty in Winterhold and not Eastmarch. That is because he is still a part of the Winterhold Crime faction. * It is possible that the Jarl will seem to accept the helmet, however the conversation will not go further than the "Here is your reward" line, thus resulting in one to be stuck with the helmet. Saving and reloading in front of him can solve this issue. * The Jarl can send the Dragonborn on the "Helm of Winterhold" quest multiple times. *If the Helm of Winterhold is at Driftshade Refuge clearing the area can cause a bug in a Companion's quest that takes place at the same location. See the location page for details. *If one tries to complete the "Helm of Winterhold" quest after completing the Imperial path for the Civil War, one cannot give the helm to Korir as he will not talk to the Dragonborn. PC users can end the quest by using the console command setstage Favor158 200. This fails the quest but does complete it. The helm can be removed from inventory with the console command player.removeitem 000940d5 1. ** It is possible to turn in the Helm of Winterhold to Jarl Korir after completing the Imperial path for the Civil War questline. After the Civil War questline is complete, Korir will be found in Brunwulf Free-Winter's house. The door will be locked. Pick the lock around 4:30 pm and one will be able to speak to Korir to give him the helm, ending the quest. It is a very small window to speak to Korir. Almost any other time he is spoken to, he will not give any dialogue options. ** If the above does not work, you can open the console command, click him, then use Setrelationshiprank player 3 to make him friendly enough to talk to. * If one chooses to award the Imperials with Winterhold during Season Unending then the Jarl will be living in a house in Windhelm and the quest cannot be completed. **Attacking Jarl Korir, luring him outside, then calming him with the pacify spell will allow the Dragonborn to speak with him and complete the quest at the price of an easily handled bounty. ** Note: The dialogue can be activated if the Jarl is not sitting on his chair. Wait until he stirs the cooking pot in the house in Windhelm and the dialogue option to give the Helm of Winterhold will appear. ** Note: Entering the Jarl's house in Windhelm and saving then loading the save will allow one to talk to the Jarl and complete the quest. Appearances * de:Jarl Korir es:Korir it:Korir pl:Korir ru:Корир Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Jarls